You Smile, I Smile
by Rha94line
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun Samuel meninggalkan Korea Selatan untuk menjalani karirnya di New York, kini ia kembali. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya masih mengharapkannya, namun Samuel tak mungkin kembali padanya karena alasan tertentu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.


**Author says: **Hai readers setia saya dimanapun kalian berada saat ini! Author punya fanfic baru yang akan di-share pada kalian... Kalau sebelumnya author nulis fanfic dengan banyak chapter, sekarang fanfic author cuma One shot. Pemeran utamanya tetap buatan author alias khayalan aja, sedangkan sisanya adalah artis-artis Korea idola author. Well, readers... please read and review! thanks~ ^^

~-0o0-~

**Title:** You Smile, I Smile

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Hidup memang hanya sekali, namun jatuh cinta bisa berkali-kali sampai kita menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mampu mengubah hidup kita.

**Main Characters:**

· Samuel Kim

· KARA's Park Gyuri

· SNSD's Kwon Yuri

**Other Cast:**

· CEO: Lee Soman

· KARA Members

· SNSD's Tiffany Hwang

· TVXQ Members

**Attention:**

· Karakter 'Samuel Kim' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

· Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**You Smile, I Smile**

**Part 1**

Siang yang cukup cerah di Seoul…

Di Incheon Airport terlihat seorang namja yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Namja itu berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara, tapi sialnya dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.

-Gyuri POV-

"a… maafkan aku…" kata seorang namja yang menabraku, tapi kudengar dia berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh dari tasku karena bertabrakan dengannya barusan.

Namja itu membantuku mengambil barang-barangku yang berserakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru…"

"Aku juga sedang buru-buru."

"Ini tas mu…" namja itu memberikan tasku padaku dengan tampang dingin.

"Terimakasih~"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, maaf aku harus segera pergi, permisi!" namja itu pun berlalu.

Kurasa dia bukan orang Korea, dari wajahnya mungkin dia orang Eropa atau Amerika. Tapi sifatnya begitu dingin, bahkan saat dia meminta maaf padaku tadi.

-Samuel POV-

Bagaimana ini? aku hampir saja terlambat gara-gara bertabrakan dengan yeoja tadi. Aku harus segera menuju gedung SM. Lee Soman seonbaenim sudah menungguku. Aku pun berlari menuju stasiun sub-way terdekat dan segera menuju gedung SM Entertainment. Akhirnya aku sampai di gedung SM, dan langsung saja aku memasuki gedung itu untuk bertemu dengan CEO-nya.

"Annyeonghaseubnika." aku menyapa Sajangnim.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, silahkan duduk." kata Sajangnim

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit terlambat."

"Tak apa… bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak berjumpa."

"Aku dalam keadaan baik, Sajangnim. Dan Korea tampak sangat berbeda sekarang."

"Kau senang bisa kembali?"

"Iya, aku sangat senang… karena itu aku menerima tawaranmu untuk memperpanjang kontrak dengan agencymu dan kembali menjadi aktor juga model di sini."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mempromosikanmu pada produser drama."

"Terimakasih…"

"Aku juga sudah menerima telepon dari beberapa produser yang ingin mengcastingmu, aku bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu kesiapanmu saja."

"Baiklah, aku siap kapanpun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti akan aku langsung konfirmasi saja dengan produsernya…"

"Sajangnim, aku berterimaksih banyak padamu. Setelah ini aku mau langsung menuju dorm TVXQ, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Oh iya satu hal lagi, kau juga akan membintangi MV terbarunya . Manager barumu akan memberitahu jadwal pembuatan MV-nya."

"Terimakasih… Kalau begitu aku pamit, Sajangnim."

"Annyeong, semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

-Normal POV-

Setelah dari gedung SM, Samuel langsung menuju dorm temannya, Changmin dan Yunho yang juga bekerja sebagai penyanyi di SM Entertainment. Sesampainya di dorm, Samuel langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di Sofa.

"Hyung pasti kelelahan, kan? Setelah perjalanan dari New York menuju Seoul?" tanya Changmin sambil meletakan secangkir kopi yang dibuatkannya untuk Samuel.

"Tentu saja… Aku baru menyelesaikan syuting di New York beberapa waktu lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah harus membintangi drama lagi." jawab Samuel lalu dia menyeruput kopi yang telah dibuatkan Changmin.

"Bagaimana setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan kota Seoul?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk tepat disebelah Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Seoul, meskipun aku bukan asli dari Korea."

"Lalu, hyung tidak ada rencana untuk kembali ke negeri asalmu, London?" tanya Changmin

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak betah berada di sana. Aku lebih suka di sini."

"Jadi kapan hyung akan syuting drama terbarumu?"

"Mungkin setelah Sajangnim memberi tahuku. Beliau bilang kalau aku juga akan jadi model MV ."

"Aku yakin pasti banyak fansmu yang merindukanmu, karena 3 tahun kau menghilang dari dunia hiburan Korea, dan sekarang kau bisa kembali berkat SM." kata Yunho

"Tentu saja. Kalian pun bisa terkenal hampir di seluruh dunia berkat SM, kan?"

"Jadi apa rencanamu besok, hyung?" tanya Changmin

"Aku belum punya rencana apa pun, untuk sementara ini aku akan mengistirahatkan diriku dulu di sini."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Kwon Yuri?" goda Yunho

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku masih harus memperdulikannya?"

"Mungkin saja hyung masih menyimpan hati padanya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya… setelah dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami dan lebih memilih karirnya."

"Besok ada pertemuan di kantor untuk rencana SM Town Paris, apa hyung akan ikut juga?" tanya Changmin

"Mungkin saja, kita lihat saja besok."

**Part 2**

Keesokan harinya…

-Samuel POV-

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor SM, katanya ada meeting tentang SM Town Paris. Selain itu Sajangnim juga bilang, syuting dramaku akan dimulai setelah SM Town Paris. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya.

Setelah selesai Meeting, Yuri menghampiriku.

"Oppa, aku pikir oppa akan selamanya berada di New York, aku merindukanmu…"

Yuri memelukku dan menatapku dengan tatapan hangat.

"A-aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu… Tapi kita sudah tidak ada hubungan a-apa lagi, kan? Aku takut orang lain menganggap kita masih berhubungan. Lagipula aku masih ada urusan, aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong." Lantas aku pun pergi meninggalkan Yuri.

"Oppa! kau ini tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti dulu!"

"Maaf!"

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota, ternyata masih banyak yang mengenaliku, terutama para fansku. Mereka bilang mereka merindukanku, aku senang sekali. Setelah itu aku pergi ke mini market, aku ingin membeli peralatan mandi dan makanan ringan untuk aku makan di dorm bersama Changmin dan Yunho nanti.

Saat aku akan mengambil ramyun cup yang kebetulan hanya tinggal satu, seorang yeoja sudah mendahuluiku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku yang mau membelinya duluan." ucapku

Yeoja itu melirik padaku, "a, permisi… oppa yang waktu itu di bandara, kan? Ingat aku?"

-Gyuri POV-

"Siapa?" tanya namja itu dengan muka heran namun tetap dengan nada datar, sama seperti saat di bandara waktu itu.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau yang menabraku saat di bandara kemarin siang." aku mencoba mengingatkan kejadian tempo hari.

"aah… iya iya… aku ingat… aku ingat." namja itu mengangguk.

"Kau mau membeli ramyun ini? Kalau begitu, ini untukmu saja."

Aku mencoba memberikan ramyun cup itu untuknya, karena aku ingat masih ada beberapa cup lagi di dormku, jadi aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya.

"Umh… Tidak, itu untukmu saja. Kau kan yang mengambilnya duluan."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mau?"

"Untukmu saja."

"Baiklah…"

Tiba-tiba kami berdua jadi terdiam, dan suasana menjadi canggung,

"Umh… aku pergi dulu, annyeong~" namja itu pun berlalu menuju kasir.

Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia orang baik.

-Normal POV-

Samuel pulang ke dorm setelah berbelanja di mini market, dia langsung menuju dapur dan membereskan bahan makanan yang baru saja dia beli.

"Hyung dari mana tadi?" tanya Yunho

"Aku baru dari mini market." jawab Samuel tanpa melirik Yunho

"Beli apa?"

"Aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan, karena kulihat di kulkas persediaan makanan sudah hampir menipis."

"a, terimakasih, karena tadinya aku akan ke supermarket untuk belanja."

"Karena aku tadi berjalan-jalan, tidak ada salahnya sekalian membeli ini."

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Samuel bersantai di ruang tengah bersama Changmin dan Yunho. Kebetulan Changmin sedang asyik menonton acara musik yang terkenal di Korea, yaitu Mcountdown.

"Ini acara apa?" tanya Samuel sambil membuka kaleng soda.

"Ini acara Mcountdown, kau sudah lupa, ya? bukankah dulu kau sempat menjadi MC di acara ini bersama Sooyoung?" Changmin mengingatkan

"a, iya aku ingat sekarang… aku agak lupa dengan beberapa hal tentang Korea. Maklum saja aku terlalu sibuk syuting di New York waktu itu. Jadi aku agak melupakan Korea."

"Baru saja hyung pergi tiga tahun, kau sudah lupa banyak hal tentang Korea. Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau pergi lebih lama dari itu…" canda Yunho

"Aku kan terlalu sibuk di New York, wajar saja bila aku melupakan beberapa hal di sini."

"Siapa yang berikutnya tampil?" tanya Yunho

"KARA… mereka mengeluarkan single terbaru mereka berjudul 'Step'." kata Changmin

"KARA?" tanya Samuel

"Kau kenal mereka? Mereka itu girlband dari DSP Entertainment."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu…"

"Nah itu mereka." kata Yunho

Saat Samuel melihat KARA tampil, dia merasa ada salah satu membernya yang wajahnya sangat familiar. Ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sudah pernah dia temui sebelumnya, namun dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

"Yeoja berambut blonde itu siapa?" tanya Samuel sambil menunjuk salah satu member KARA.

"a, itu Park Gyuri, dia leader KARA, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho

"Tidak, hanya saja aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya."

'Apa jangan-jangan, dia yeoja yang baru saja kutemui di mini market tadi? Tapi memang wajah itu aku sangat mengenalinya.' pikir Samuel

**Part 3**

Siang itu KARA baru saja selesai tampil di Music Core. Sungguh melelahkan bagi mereka, baru saja kemarin mereka tampil di Music Bank, dan sekarang mereka tampil di Music Core. Maklum saja, mereka baru comeback dengan single terbaru mereka yang berjudul 'Step'.

"Unnie mau langsung pulang?" tanya Nicole

"Tidak, aku dipanggil oleh So Nyeo Shi Dae Tiffany, dan sekarang aku akan ke gedung SM dulu." kata Gyuri sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di ruang make-up.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Jiyoung

"Aku kan mau syuting CF bersama Tiffany minggu depan. Clean and Clear CF."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya, unnie? Annyeong!" kata Hara

"Iya, hati-hati!" kata Gyuri

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Gyuri pergi menuju gedung SM untuk menemui Tiffany untuk mendiskusikan tentang iklan mereka minggu depan. Sesampainya di gedung SM, Gyuri langsung menuju meeting room gedung SM. Sialnya sama seperti waktu itu, dia bertabrakan lagi dengan seseorang dan membuat tasnya terjatuh lagi.

"a… maafkan aku." kata orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Tak apa…" Gyuri mengambil tasnya yang jatuh.

Saat dia melihat orang yang menabraknya barusan, dia terkejut.

"Kau…"

"Kau?"

"Jadi… kau bekerja di SM Entertainment?" tanya Gyuri saat melihat Samuel.

"Iya, dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau bekerja di DSP Media?" Samuel balik bertanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak mengenalku sebelumnya?"

"Kau, Park Gyuri, kan? leader dari girlgroup bernama KARA?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting… Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan So Nyeo Shi Dae Tiffany."

"a, Fany-ssi? dia ada di meeting room."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku sudah menabrakmu dua kali."

"Tak apa…"

"Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Samuel pun berjalan menuju lift.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! siapa namamu?!"

Samuel tidak mendengarnya karena pintu lift sudah tertutup, Gyuri pun memutuskan untuk segera menemui Tiffany.

"Fany-ssi" kata Gyuri

"Iya unnie?" sahut Tiffany sambil mengotak-atik HPnya.

"Apa kau mengenal namja yang bekerja di sini, dia tinggi dan sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea."

"Siapa? namja bertubuh tinggi? ciri-ciri lainnya?"

"Dia tinggi, matanya berwarna biru… dan rambutnya coklat terang. Mungkin dia bukan orang Korea, karena wajahnya seperti orang… Eropa mungkin?"

Tiffany menyimpan HP-nya dan berpikir sejenak, "… umh, a… pasti Sammy oppa!"

"Sammy?"

"Itu nama panggilannya, nama lengkapnya Samuel… Dia baru saja kembali dari New York setelah tiga tahun bekerja sebagai aktor di sana. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak, tapi saat di bandara dia menabrakku, lalu kami bertemu di mini market, dan yang terakhir kami bertemu di loby tadi. Dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, karena dia menabraku lagi."

"Sammy oppa memang agak ceroboh, dan terkadang dia pelupa."

"Tapi apa memang sifatnya selalu dingin seperti itu?"

"Sammy oppa memang dingin pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, dia itu orang yang begitu hangat dan sangat perhatian."

"Benarkah?"

"Kemarin saja, saat bertemu denganku dia seperti tidak mengenaliku, padahal kami berteman baik saat sebelum kami debut dulu. Namja dingin…"

"Mungkin itu memang sudah sifatnya."

"Yuri saja sampai sekarang masih jengkel padanya, padahal Yuri itu mantan yeojachingunya. Tapi tetap saja Sammy oppa dingin terhadapnya."

"Jadi dia mantan namjachingunya Yuri?"

Tiffany mengangguk, "Mereka putus sekitar empat tahun lalu, mungkin. Entahlah, Sammyoppa seperti tidak mengganggap Yuri."

**Part 4**

Saat itu Samuel sedang duduk dan beristirahat di rest room gedung SM.

-Samuel POV-

"Oppa!" panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk rest room.

Aku pun menoleh, "Yuri-ah? Apa?"

"Oppa sedang santai, kan? temani aku makan siang, ya?" pinta Yuri sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa? kau kan bisa makan siang sendiri."

"Oppa, kenapa kau begitu dingin?"

"Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Kau berubah, dulu kau orang yang begitu hangat, perhatian. Tapi sekarang…"

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Saranghaeyo… oppa…"

"Yuri-ah, kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita, bukan? untuk apa kau ingin kembali lagi padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa dulu oppa harus pergi ke New York? Aku tidak bisa bila harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa kalau harus lama-lama jauh darimu, oppa…"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, tidak seharusnya kau memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena aku pergi ke New York, bukan?"

"Oppa, aku masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita jika oppa hanya pergi sebentar, tapi tiga tahun! Oppa pikir itu waktu yang singkat?"

"Kalau kau mencintaku, kau pasti akan sabar menungguku kembali."

"Aku tahu… tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kau memang tidak pernah mencintaku, kan? Aku sangat kecewa saat dulu kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku akan pergi lama. Seharusnya kau percaya padaku kalau aku akan kembali padamu."

"Oppa, maaf… aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan."

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Kenapa? Kita masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Tidak, maaf…"

"Kenapa? apa ada yeoja lain?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku, dan kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa."

"Tapi oppa-"

"Sekalipun kau memohon padaku, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi padamu. Aku sudah tidak mau mencintai yeoja manapun lagi, aku sudah tidak ingin mencitai siapa pun lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri… Tapi sejujurnya kau lah yeoja pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa."

"Oppa… aku berharap kau bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan menghela napas, "Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Lalu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berniat untuk pergi, aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Oppa! Tunggu dulu!" Yuri lalu menarik tanganku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat, "Jangan pergi…"

"Yuri-ah, kumohon berhentilah…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi…"

"Kau harus mencari penggantiku, aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Kenapa? kita bisa mulai dari awal, bukan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, maaf…" aku melepaskan pelukan Yuri dan meninggalkannya.

Aku tak mau menoleh, terlalu menyakitkan untuk kembali padanya.

**Part 5**

-Normal POV-

Sore itu hujan…

Gyuri sedang menunggu taxi di depan gedung SM. Hujannya terlalu deras, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang. Cuaca memang sedang tidak bersahabat, ditambah lagi dia lupa tidak membawa jaket.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya seseorang di belakang Gyuri.

"Iya?" sahut Gyuri lalu menoleh.

"Hujan begini kau mau pulang?"

"Sammy oppa?"

"Kau tahu namaku dari siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting…"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kata-kataku?"

"Karena oppa juga tidak mau bilang siapa yang memberitahumu, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku, nama group-ku, dan juga nama kantor agency-ku."

"Memangnya itu penting bagimu?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu darimana aku tahu namamu."

"Ya sudah, lagipula itu juga tidak terlalu penting bagiku."

Kata-kata yang sungguh membuat Gyuri kesal, dengan nada datar dan expresi dingin. Namja ini memang misterius dan sulit ditebak.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Samuel ketika melihat Gyuri agak menggigil dan menggosokan kedua tangannya, karena memang udara sedang dingin, ditambah lagi hujan.

Samuel lalu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya pada Gyuri. Tentu saja itu membuat Gyuri bingung.

"Oppa- Kenapa?"

"Sudah, kau pakai saja…"

"Ter-terimakasih…"

"Apa kau menunggu jemputanmu?"

"Tidak, aku menunggu taxi."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan taxi dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu pulang, kebetulan aku juga mau pulang."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau menolak tawaranku? Aku sudah berniat baik padamu."

"Tapi oppa, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Untuk apa aku menawarkanmu tumpangan bila itu merepotkanku."

-Gyuri POV-

Lagi-lagi kata-katanya membuatku kesal, tapi dia memang orang yang baik. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menerima tawarannya, lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap, kalau aku terus menunggu belum tentu aku akan dapat taxi.

"Bagaimana ini? Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"mmm… baiklah…" akhirnya aku memutuskan menerima tawarannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo."

Lalu Samuel oppa membuka payung untuk kami berdua, dan mengajakku untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya.

-Normal POV-

"Jadi Sammy oppa dengan Gyuri unnie?! Aish, Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam."

Yuri ternyata diam-diam mengintip Samuel dan Gyuri.

-Gyuri POV-

Setelah kami berdua duduk di mobil, dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengantarku pulang.

"Di mana dorm-mu?" tanyanya sambil menyetir.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, di Apgujeong." kataku

"Aku pikir kau bukan anggota dari KARA. Tiga tahun kutinggalkan Seoul, aku jadi lupa dengan girlband dan boyband yang ada di sini."

"Memangnya kau berasal darimana?"

"Aku? London…"

"London?"

"Iya, ayahku berasal dari London, tapi ibuku berasal dari Korea."

"Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu, oppa?"

"Untuk apa?"

Lagi-lagi dia sok misterius seperti ini, membuatku kesal saja!

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." kataku

"Namaku Samuel Kim. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Samuel atau Sammy saja, itu panggilan akrab yang diberikan oleh Changmin dan Yunho."

"Changmin? Yunho? Mereka anggota TVXQ, bukan?"

"Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja, mereka boyband yang sangat terkenal. Kami cukup berteman baik…"

"Pantas saja saat aku bertanya tentangmu, Changmin langsung mengenalimu."

"Jadi kau tahu tentangku dari Changmin oppa?"

"Iya…"

Sepertinya dia tidak peduli walaupun dia tak sengaja menyebutkan darimana dia tahu namaku. Dasar namja misterius yang satu ini. Tapi aku makin penasaran padanya.

**Part 6**

-Normal POV-

"Itu… di sana dorm-ku." kata Gyuri

"a, iya…"

Lalu Samuel memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan dorm KARA.

"Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Gyuri

"Umh, boleh. Kebetulan aku harus ke toilet." kata Samuel

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada member KARA yang lainnya."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dorm KARA.

"Toiletnya sebelah sana." kata Gyuri

"Terimakasih…" Samuel langsung menuju toilet.

"Aku pulang!"

"Unnie… namja yang barusan bersamamu siapa?" tanya Nicole

"Iya, unnie… siapa?" tanya Jiyoung

"Dia artis SM, namanya Samuel…" jawab Gyuri lalu meletakan tasnya di sofa.

"Samuel? sepertinya dia menarik… jangan-jangan dia namjachingumu, ya?" goda Seungyeon

"Kau jangan asal bicara… aku baru saja mengenalnya tiga hari lalu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Hara

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu kalian? Memangnya itu penting?"

"Tentu saja… kau harus memperkenalkan teman barumu, unnie."

Akhirnya Samuel keluar dari toilet.

"Itu orangnya?" tanya Jiyoung

"Annyeonghaseiyo, kami KARA…" sapa member KARA

"Iya… annyeonghaseiyo…" jawab Samuel

"Silahkan duduk." kata Gyuri

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan minuman dulu."

Sementara Gyuri membuatakan minuman untuk Samuel, ke-empat member KARA yang lainnya mengintrogasi Samuel layaknya maling.

"Oppa, temannya Gyuri unnie, ya?" tanya Jiyoung

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kami baru saja saling kenal sekitar tiga hari lalu." jawab Samuel

"Di mana kalian bertemu?" tanya Nicole

"Kami bertemu di Bandara secara tidak sengaja."

"Oppa dari SM Entertainment?" tanya Seungyeon

"Iya, aku aktor sekaligus model di sana."

"Apa oppa baru debut?" tanya Hara

"Tidak, aku sudah lama debut. Aku juga pernah menjadi penyanyi selama satu tahun."

"Jadi oppa pernah menjadi penyanyi juga?" tanya Nicole

"Iya, tapi pada tahun 2008 aku ke New York, aku harus menjalani pekerjaanku sebagai aktor di New York."  
Samuel bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara dan mudah akrab dengan orang, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan member KARA yang baru saja dia kenal, bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu nama mereka satu-persatu.

"mmm… nama kalian siapa?" tanya Samuel

"o, baiklah… perkenalkan-" kata Seungyeon

"Annyeonghaseiyo naneun KARA Maknae, Giant Baby Kang Jiyoung ibnida!"

"Annyeonghaseiyo naneun KARA Main vocal, Fake Maknae Han Seungyeon ibnida!"

"Annyeonghaseiyo naneun KARA Main Dancer, Charming Princess Goo Hara ibnida!"

"Annyeonghaseiyo naneun KARA Sexy Rapper, Eyes smile Nicole ibnida!"

"O-okay~" jawab Samuel

"Ini minumnya…" kata Gyuri sambil menyuguhkan secangkir kopi pada Samuel.

Kemudian Gyuri duduk tepat di sofa yang terletak di samping sofa yang di duduki oleh Samuel.

"Terimakasih…" kata Samuel lalu meminum kopinya.

"Ya, kalian kenapa ada di sini? Hara, cepat kerjakan tugas kuliahmu… Jiyoung, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu? Nicole, apa kamarmu sudah dibersihkan? Dan Seungyeon, ayo siapkan makan malam." suruh Gyuri

"Iya unnie…" jawab keempat member KARA

Kemudian mereka berempat berlalu.

"Hh… kau ini leader mereka atau eomma mereka?" tanya Samuel sambil terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba wajah Gyuri sedikit memerah, "Aku sudah seperti eomma bagi mereka, maklum saja aku leader mereka dan yang paling tua diantara mereka."

"Begitu, ya… ada-ada saja…"

"Iya… begitulah, oppa~"

'Kenapa aku harus malu saat dia bertanya begitu? Aduh… dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi cukup menarik, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi… apa pedulinya aku pada senyumannya itu? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Gyuri

'Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa tertawa dengan tingkahnya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah menemukan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Perasaan apa ini?' batin Samuel

**Part 7**

-Normal POV-

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyibukan bagi Samuel, dia harus mulai pemotretan majalah, syuting drama dan persiapan yang lainnya. Dari pagi sampai malam dia harus syuting dan menyelesaikan beberapa adegan syuting yang dramanya akan ditayangkan bulan depan.

Pukul 20.00 malam, Samuel baru bisa dia menuju mobilnya,dia terkejutkarena Gyuri sudah menunggunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Samuel

"Oppa, kemarin oppa lupa tidak membawa pulang jaket milikmu, jadi aku menyusulmu kesini. Tadinya aku mau ke dormmu, tapi Changmin-ssi bilang kau sedang syuting, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang saja ke sini untuk mengembalikan jaket milikmu." jawab Gyuri

"Kau ini, tidak perlu repot-repot datang dan menungguku di sini, kan? Kau bisa meneleponku agar aku mengambilnya sendiri ke dormmu?"

"Tapi kan aku tidak punya nomor Handphonemu, oppa."

Samuel jadi membeku dengan ucapan Gyuri, dia ingat kalau mereka baru saling kenal.

"Umh… mianhae aku lupa kalau kita baru saling kenal. Baiklah, gamsahabnida karena telah mengantarkan jaketku. Tapi lebih baik kau simpan nomor Handphoneku, jadi kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Mana handphonemu?"

Lalu Gyuri memberikan Handphonenya pada Samuel, kemudian Samuel mengetik nomor Handphonenya di Handphone Gyuri.

"Ini, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja." Samuel mengembalikan Handphone milik Gyuri.

"Iya, oppa… terimakasih…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau datang dengan siapa?" Samuel memperhatikan sekitar.

"Aku datang sendirian…"

"Kau sendirian? Dan kau sengaja datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini?"

Gyuri mengangguk pelan.

"Aish… baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai rasa terimakasihku, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Makan malam?"

"Mau tidak? Aku ingin balas budi padamu, karena telah merepotkanmu."

"Emh… Iya…"

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Gyuri pun mengikuti Samuel ke mobil, dan mereka pun menuju sebuah restaurant yang cukup terkenal di Myeongdong. Setelah memesan makanan, suasana menjadi dingin, karena tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Oppa… bagaimana syutingmu tadi?" Gyuri memulai pembicaraan dan mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Begitulah, melelahkan. Ditambah lagi minggu depan aku harus syuting untuk MV-nya seonbaenim, neomu himdeul-eoyo…"

Hening lagi…

"Ini makanannya, selamat menikmati." kata seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, suasana kembali dingin.

"Oppa, setelah ini aku pulang sendiri, ya?" kata Gyuri

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Samuel

"Umh… apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Aku yang sudah mengajakmu kemari, dan justru aku yang merepotkanmu. Jadi aku yang bertanggungjawab mengantarkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang yeoja pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

"Tapi oppa, kita kan baru saling mengenal, dan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Harusnya itu menjadi kata-kataku. Sudah dua kali aku menabrakmu dan menjatuhkan tasmu, lalu aku juga yang merepotkanmu mengantarkan jaketku. Sudahlah, jangan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan. Memangnya penting kita baru saling mengenal ataupun sudah lama saling mengenal? Aku hanya ingin balas budi saja."

"Baiklah…"

"Habiskan saja dulu makananmu."

-Gyuri POV-

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Tiffany memang benar, Samuel oppa sangat perhatian, dia tidak sedingin yang aku kira. Awalnya dia memang orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali, tapi saat kulihat senyumnya kemarin, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku.

-Normal POV-

Setelah mereka berdua makan malam, Samuel mengantarkan Gyuri pulang ke dormnya. Gyuri mengajaknya untuk mampir sejenak, namun karena sudah terlalu malam, Samuel menolak dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Unnie, kenapa kau pulang larut malam dan tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Seungyeon yang menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa aku harus bilang padamu? Aku ini unniemu, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau nasihati." kata Gyuri

"Justru karena kau leader, kau seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa. Kenapa tadi kau tidak latihan bersama kami?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku… Lebih baik kau tidur saja, dan jangan mengurusi urusanku." Gyuri lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Seungyeon hanya terpaku melihat sifat unnienya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

**Part 8**

Hari ini juga adalah hari yang begitu sibuk bagi Samuel, jika kemarin dia syuting drama, kali ini dia juga syuting untuk Music Video terbarunya . Dia sudah mulai syuting dari sejak pagi, dan memang itulah resikonya sebagai seorang aktor. Ditambah lagi jadwal press conference drama terbarunya dipercepat, satu minggu lagi Samuel akan press conference drama terbarunya itu.

Syuting pun dia jalani dari pagi-pagi sekali sampai malam hari, produser memilih Samuel dan juga mantan kekasihnya untuk menjadi model video clip itu, Kwon Yuri. Setelah Syuting selesai, Samuel mengantarkan Yuri pulang ke dormnya.

"Oppa…" kata Yuri

"Iya?" sahut Samuel singkat karena dia sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Kenapa produser memilih kita untuk menjadi model MV-nya seonbaenim, ya?"

"Sebenarnya tadinya ada beberapa pilihan untuk menjadi lawan mainku di MV itu. Hanya saja aku menyarankan produser untuk memilihmu."

"Kenapa? kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena aku mengenalmu."

"Apa hanya itu jawabannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak memilih yeoja lain? Gyuri unnie misalnya?"

"Gyuri?"

"Siapa lagi? bukankah oppa sedang dekat dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oppa, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku melihat sendiri kau mengantarkannya pulang waktu itu. Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu, tapi waktu itu berhubung hujan, Gyuri tidak bisa pulang, jadi aku mengantarkannya."

"Benarkah? Aku lihat kau mesra sekali dengannya."

"Apa? Apa itu masalah untukmu? Kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi dengan urusan pribadiku."

"Tapi aku berhak mengetahuinya!"

"Kenapa? kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku."

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu! Cobalah untuk mengerti!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?! Apa itu karena Gyuri unnie?!"

"Bukan karena siapa-siapa!"

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung apartement SNSD.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Samuel

"Aku tidak mau turun!" kata Yuri

"Jangan membuatku marah lagi padamu, Kwon Yuri."

"Aku tak akan mau pergi sebelum oppa memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya lagi padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau turun dari mobilmu!"

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja! Kalau begitu aku yang akan turun!" Samuel keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oppa! tunggu!" lalu Yuri mengikuti Samuel dan keluar dari mobil, "Oppa!" Yuri memegang tangan Samuel.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak mau turun dari mobilku?"

"Oppa! tolong, aku menginginkan kau yang dulu." Yuri tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau menangis?"

"Oppa… berikan alasannya padaku, aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi dariku."

"Hh… kau ini, aku tidak perlu air matamu, untuk apa kau menangis seperti itu? Itu tak akan mengubah keputusanku. Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana, ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang pulang." Samuel menuju mobilnya.

"Oppa~"

"Apa?" Samuel tidak jadi masuk ke mobil.

Lalu Yuri menghampiri Samuel, "Jangan pergi…"

"Maumu apa?"

"Penjelasanmu…"

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang? Aku tak ingin menjelaskannya lagi padamu! Aku mau pulang, dan jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Samuel masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dari situ.

**Part 9**

Akhirnya Samuel tiba juga di dormnya.

"Bagaimana syuting MV-mu, hyung?" tanya Changmin

"Begitulah, lebih melelahkan daripada syuting drama." jawab Samuel

"Lalu bagaimana dengan model MV-nya itu?" goda Yunho

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku Kwon Yuri… jangan-jangan kau kembali pada Yuri-mu itu?"

"Tidak, produser yang meminta Yuri untuk menjadi lawan mainku di MV itu."

"Kupikir itu inisiatifmu?" goda Changmin

"Sudahlah, lagipula saat ini aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang, dan itu bukan Yuri."

"Siapa?!" tanya Changmin dan Yunho penasaran.

"Kalian tidak usah tahu… itu urusanku, bukan urusan kalian. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. Jaljayo!" Samuel menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Entah kenapa, tapi Samuel merasa merindukan Gyuri. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

- Samuel POV-

Apa aku telepon Gyuri saja, ya? semoga saja dia belum tidur. Tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin meneleponnya? Ada apa ini? Tapi memang tidak ada salahnya juga aku meneleponnya.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Gyuri.

_Tuuut… Tuuut…_

Dan akhirnya ada jawaban.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo, Gyuri-ah… kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyaku

"Umh…Tidak, tapi ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini? Tidak biasanya?" tanya Gyuri

"Umh… aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa meneleponmu, tapi… aku hanya sedang ingin meneleponmu. Tak apa?"

"Tak apa oppa, kebetulan aku juga sedang santai. Kudengar kau baru menyelesaikan syuting MV bersama Yuri, ya?"

"Iya, baru selesai tadi."

"Bagaimana ini? Apa syutingnya lancar?"

"Bersyukur tidak ada gangguan."

"Aku juga dengar sebentar lagi kau akan mengadakan press conference drama terbarumu, ya? Kapan diadakannya?"

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi… aku harap kau datang ke acaranya."

"Akan aku usahakan untuk datang kalau KARA sedang tidak ada jadwal perfom, dan aku juga akan mengajak yang lainnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan senang bila kau datang."

"Akan kuusahakan untuk datang, ya?"

"Aku sangat berharap kedatanganmu."

"Emh… begitu, ya…"

"Baiklah… kalau bisa, besok aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Eotthokaji?"

"Ba-baiklah, dengan senang hati…"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu, ya?"

"Ummh, lebih baik kau tunggu saja di tempat makan, dan aku akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Ok, sampai besok, jaljayo~"

"Jaljayo…"

-Gyuri POV-

Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja dia meneleponku? orang sedingin itu… Ada apa, ya? Dia juga bilang, kalau dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiranku. Tapi dia orang yang cukup menarik, sayangnya jarang tersenyum. Dasar namja misterius!

**Part 10**

-Normal POV-

Keesokan harinya Gyuri sudah siap untuk makan siang bersama Samuel, mereka sepertinya semakin akrab. Entah kenapa Gyuri jadi melupakan latihan bersama KARA hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak bilang pada Seungyeon untuk minta ijin tidak latihan.

Seungyeon mencoba meneleponnya, tapi handphone Gyuri tidak aktif. Sementara itu Samuel sudah menunggu Gyuri di sebuah restaurant.

"Maaf, aku agak sedikit terlambat." kata Gyuri

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang." jawab Samuel

Akhirnya mereka berdua memesan makanan. Setelah makanan tiba, mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Jadi, hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Samuel

"A-aku sedang kosong…" jawab Gyuri lalu memakan makanannya sesendok demi sesendok.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Hanya saja saat bertemu denganmu, aku merasa berbeda. Aku nyaman bersamamu, dan dengan mudahnya aku bisa mengakrabkan diri denganmu."

"Aku tahu, oppa itu orangnya dingin dan tidak suka banyak bicara, bukan?"

"Aku hanya bicara seperlunya, tapi aku bukan orang yang dingin seperti anggapanmu selama ini."

"Benarkah? tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum sedikit pun."

"Siapa bilang? Aku pernah tersenyum padamu saat bertemu denganmu di gedung SM."

"Aku tidak melihatnya… mungkin karena senyummu terlalu terpaksa."

"Itu tidak terpaksa, kau jangan meledekku…"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihatmu senyum."

"Untuk apa? apa itu penting bagimu?"

"Kalau begitu, kau memang orang yang dingin."

Samuel pun tersenyum, hanya saja masih terlalu tipis untuk disebut tersenyum.

"Itu senyumanmu?" cibir Gyuri

"Bagaimana ini? Aku memang sulit untuk tersenyum kalau memang itu tidak penting bagiku."

"Baiklah itu karena kau dingin…"

"Kau belum mengenalku, jadi kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Aku mengenalmu, kau Samuel Kim, berasal dari Oxford, London, kau seorang aktor sekaligus model yang bekerja di SM Entertainment dan pernah bekerja sebagai aktor di New York, benar, kan?"

Perkataan Gyuri membuat Samuel tersenyum dan disambung dengan tertawa.

"Kau itu lucu sekali… bukan itu maksudku…"

"Tapi setidaknya perkataanku tadi bisa membuatmu tersenyum, bukan?"

Samuel jadi terdiam seribu bahasa karena perkataan Gyuri barusan.

"Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku bisa tertawa dan tersenyum lagi. Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi, setelah mengenalmu, aku baru bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Terimakasih~"

Gyuri agak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Samuel ucapkan.

"Terimakasih? untuk apa?" tanya Gyuri

"Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku bisa tersenyum lagi." kata Samuel

"Memangnya selama ini kau belum pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tertawa seperti ini lagi, aku selalu tertawa dan tersenyum karena terpaksa. Tidak seperti sekarang, aku tersenyum karenamu."

Gyuri kembali terdiam dan berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Samuel, dia agak sulit memahami namja itu, tapi dia merasa nyaman bisa berada di dekatnya.

Setelah makan siang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Entah kenapa, tempat itu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi, ya?" tanya Gyuri heran

"Mungkin orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing." jawab Samuel dingin

"Kau tetap, ya? tidak berubah? Masih dingin…"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Cobalah buka hatimu, coba pikirkan apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu…"

"Selama ini yang selalu membuatku bahagia adalah saat berada bersama orang yang kucintai."

"Apa oppa sudah punya yeojachingu? Pasti yeojachingumu juga jengkel karena kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Kau ini, masa kau tidak pernah tersenyum pada yeojachingumu sendiri?"

Samuel terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Tunanganku… meninggal satu tahun lalu karena kecelakaan mobil…"

Gyuri agak terkejut dengan perkataan Samuel.

"a, maafkan aku… aku tak tahu kalau-" kata Gyuri

"Tak apa… lagi pula, aku sudah melupakannya…" ucap Samuel

"Oppa, kau tak apa?"

"Iya, Tak apa… Tak apa. Aku hanya teringat padanya saja…"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja bilang-"

"Sudahlah, Tak apa…"

"Ta-tapi, apa itu yang membuatmu tidak pernah bisa tersenyum lagi?"

Lalu Samuel duduk di bangku taman tersebut, Gyuri pun duduk di sampingnya Samuel.

"Mungkin, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kehilangannya secepat itu. Saat 3 hari lagi menjelang pernikahan kami, dia meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar terpukul, dan sejak saat itu… tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa aku bisa tersenyum lagi walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Oppa, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi apa selamanya kau akan seperti ini? Kau akan terus memikirkan tunanganmu yang sudah meninggal tanpa memikirkan lagi hidupmu? Oppa, hidupmu itu masih panjang, lupakan masa lalumu itu dan mulailah buka hatimu, agar kau bisa tersenyum dan bahagia lagi."

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi, dan aku berpikir kalau cintaku itu hanya satu, yaitu tunanganku itu. Tapi, aku berubah pikiran dan kau yang merubah pikiranku. Gyuri-ssi, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah kurasakan lagi. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti… Saranghae~"

-Gyuri POV-

Apa? ada apa ini? Kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba… kenapa dia bisa bilang cinta padaku? Belum lama kami saling mengenal, tapi, apa yang terjadi? dan kenapa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? aku merasa kalau aku juga… mencintainya.

**Part 11**

-Normal POV-

"Aku ingin serius denganmu, Gyuri… Apa kau ingin mendampingi hidupku? dan menjadi orang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum? Aku mohon, selama ini aku kesepian dan tidak pernah bisa bahagia lagi, sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

"Oppa… na-nado sa—saranghaeyo…"

Samuel akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan jawaban singkat dari Gyuri. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Samuel langsung memeluk tubuh Gyuri. Cuaca dingin saat itu, terhangatkan dengan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, karena telah mengembalikan kebahagiaanku yang sempat hilang." Samuel melepaskan pelukannya.

Lalu mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"Oppa, aku berjanji akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu." kata Gyuri

Samuel menatap Gyuri dalam-dalam, kemudian Gyuri memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Samuel memegang kedua bahu Gyuri dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, akhirnya mereka berciuman dengan mesranya. Ini lah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Samuel, yaitu kebahagiaan.

"Ayo, biar aku antarkan kau pulang…" kata Samuel

Gyuri mengangguk. "Iya, oppa…"

Kemudian Samuel menggenggam tangan Gyuri dan menuju mobil, lalu mereka berdua pergi ke dorm KARA. Sesampainya di sana, Samuel memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena dia harus menyiapkan Press conference yang tidak lama lagi akan diadakan.

"Aku pulang~" kata Gyuri ketika sampai di dormnya.

"Unnie, kau ini Leader atau bukan?" tanya Seungyeon

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gyuri

Lalu Seungyeon menghampiri Gyuri.

"Kau lebih mementingkan urusan pribadimu dibandingkan KARA? Kalau kau mau berhenti jadi leader, silahkan saja!"

"Apa maksudmu?! apa maksudmu?!"

"Seharusnya kau tadi latihan bersama kami! Mana wibawamu sebagai leader?!"

"Kau seharusnya mengerti, kalau sesekali aku juga punya urusan yang lebih penting dari KARA!"

"Urusan apa?! Apa kau berubah karena Samuel oppa, Hah?! Orang yang kau bilang baru kau kenal itu?!"

"Apa masalahmu?! tahu apa kau soal dia?!"

"Jadi benar, kau berubah karenanya?!"

"Ya! Aku juga manusia! Bukankah hal yang normal untukku mencintai seseorang?"

"Tapi kau tidak harus mengorbankan grup!"

"Unnie… kalian kenapa? ada masalah apa?" tanya Hara

"Kau diam!" kata Seungyeon

"Unnie~ aku takut~" Jiyoung sambil bersembunyi di belakang Nicole.

"Kau boleh saja jatuh cinta, tapi ingat tanggungjawabmu sebagai Leader! Kau yang kami percaya! Kau yang kami anggap dewasa!" bentak Seungyeon

Gyuri jadi terdiam karena perkataan Seungyeon.

"Ma-maafkan aku… tapi tadi aku terdesak, aku tidak bisa menolak ini… mianhae bila aku tidak konsisten sebagai Leader. Aku tidak bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk kalian."

"Aku mengerti… terkadang kau juga butuh waktu untuk urusan pribadimu, tapi lain kali tolong bilang pada kami terlebih dahulu. Kau ini leader, ingat itu."

"Maaf…"

"Sudahlah, kali ini aku memaafkanmu."

"Iya unnie, kami mengerti perasaanmu." kata Hara

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi contoh untuk kalian." kata Gyuri

"Kami memaafkanmu…" kata Seungyeon

Lalu mereka berlima berpelukan.

"Jadi, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Samuel oppa?" goda Seungyeon sambil menyikut unnienya itu.

Gyuri tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "umh… Iya…"

"Akhirnya kita punya appa!" kata Jiyoung

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nicole

"Bukankah selama ini kita hanya diasuh oleh Gyuri unnie sebagai eomma kita? Dan sekarang Gyuri unnie sudah menemukan appa untuk kita." jawab si maknae dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini~ ada-ada saja…" Hara mencubit gemas pipi dongsaengnya.

Gyuri senang karena Seungyeon dan yang lainnya bisa mengerti alasannya, kenapa dia mengabaikan latihannya dengan KARA dan lebih memilih Samuel.

**Part 12**

Hari ini adalah acara press conference drama terbarunya Samuel, dia sangat senang karena yeojachingunya bisa datang di acara yang sangat penting baginya itu. Gyuri datang bersama KARA. Kemarin Seungyeon sempat marah pada sang leader karena tidak konsisten, namun setelah Gyuri menjelaskan alasannya, Seungyeon pun bisa memaafkannya.

Setelah acaranya selesai, Samuel dan Gyuri memutuskan untuk pergi ke Dorm KARA bersama member yang lainnya, untuk merayakan penayangan drama terbarunya Samuel.

"Ternyata kalian bisa jadi pasangan juga, ya?" goda Seungyeon

Samuel tersenyum, "Aku sangat berterimakasih pada leader kalian ini karena dia sudah mengubah pandanganku tentang cinta."

"Akhirnya kita punya appa!" kata Jiyoung

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Samuel

"Selama ini kami hanya di urus oleh Gyuri unnie saja, kan… dia sudah seperti eomma kami, dan sekarang sudah ada Samueloppa yang akan kami anggap sebagai appa kami." kata Jiyoung polos.

"Ada-ada saja…" kata Gyuri

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan-makan?" tawar Samuel

"OK!" seru member KARA

"Aku lapar~" kata Jiyoung

"Ayo, kita pergi makan-makan…" kata Samuel sambil tersenyum.

-Gyuri POV-

Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini… Saat awal pertemuan tak sengaja kami, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Tapi sekarang, dia bisa dengan mudahnya tersenyum. Apa ini benar-benar karena aku, ya? Kalau memang iya, aku sangat senang karena aku lah orangnya. Saranghaeyo Samuel oppa.

-Samuel POV-

Terimakasih Gyuri-ssi, kau yang telah membukakan pintu hatiku yang telah lama tertutup. Awalnya aku berpikir bila aku tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan adanya cinta tumbuh di dalam hatiku, kau juga yang telah mengubah hidupku. Pertemuan kita yang tidak sengaja, membuatku tersadar, hidup memang hanya sekali, tapi jatuh cinta bisa berkali-kali. Aku berharap kau akan menjadi orang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Gomawo… neomu-neomu saranghae.

**-The end-**

**Author Says:** Waahh! akhir yang bahagia ya sodara-sodara, mungkin saya memang hanya terfokus pada Romance-nya saja. Tapi lain kali janji deh bikin fanfic yang lebih banyak komedinya. Maklum, lagi dapet inspirasinya yang romantis-romantis hehehe. Yah, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini, jujur aja Author nulis fanfic ini cuma satu hari. Karena ga tahu dari mana tiba-tiba aja nih kepala langsung penuh sama inspirasi. Kayaknya fanfic ini tuh master piecenya Author deh, coz Author belum pernah bikin fanfic sebagus ini (PD). Well… maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini, namanya juga manusia. Iya ga? Ok, jangan lupa review fanficku yang berikutnya ya! Annyeong~


End file.
